


Colors

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tossed together for the bonus challenge "Colors" in the summer pornathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

Percival smiled remembering the previous night. They had met to babysit little Mordred and that Merlin had had a lot of fun with the felt-tip pens Mordred had colored with. 

It ended in lots of laughter and dots and colorful streaks on skin and unfortunately on his favorite t-shirt, too. To Mordred's delight, Percy had held Merlin in a head-lock until he apologized for ruining the shirt and promised to buy a new one.

After they had put Mordred to bed, things had heated up as he'd taken off the shirt to inspect the damage.

Percy threw back the blanket, but the huge smile on his facce faded quickly when he noticed...this couldn't be! He rushed to the bathroom to get a better view and didn't know wether to laugh or to cry. His dick sported all kinds of colors, from a nice orange to a poisonous green, a lovely light blue was in the mix, too. 

On the way back to the guest room, Percy snatched a red marker from Mordred's supplies. Merlin would pay for this!


End file.
